


全球金融危机十周年纪念日快乐

by orangejuicebottle



Category: Margin Call (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejuicebottle/pseuds/orangejuicebottle
Summary: #这篇原文翻译自ScorpLee写的Happy GFC 10th Anniversary#不确定能不能联系到ta，为了一时爽，我先翻译为敬#在此声明，我是真的很佩服原作者ScorpLee，至少在我这个门外汉看来，ta似乎很懂金融界相关信息以及救市历程





	全球金融危机十周年纪念日快乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy GFC 10th Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542386) by [ScorpLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpLee/pseuds/ScorpLee). 



> #这篇原文翻译自ScorpLee写的Happy GFC 10th Anniversary  
> #不确定能不能联系到ta，为了一时爽，我先翻译为敬  
> #在此声明，我是真的很佩服原作者ScorpLee，至少在我这个门外汉看来，ta似乎很懂金融界相关信息以及救市历程

距离我那天晚上站在西街200号的楼顶上、我人生的转折点，或者说每个人的人生转折点，甚至是人类历史的转折点，已经过去十年了。  
我记得那时我已经戒烟了，但我当时心里太混乱了以至于只有香烟能使我平静下来。我俯瞰曼哈顿，已经凌晨三点了，但这座城市看起来还是充满活力，我很想知道她是否沉睡过。来自大街、写字楼和装饰品的灯光闪耀着，仿佛在向全世界宣布纽约是宇宙的中心。但我目光所及的只有扭曲的，可怕的，却又诱人的黑暗。  
我跳上扶手，心跳得飞快。我很害怕。并不是怕我会失足跌落，而是怕我真心想要从这儿跳下去。这个世界看起来那么纯洁，那些无辜又无知的人根本不知道将会发生些什么，也不知道已经发生了些什么。我是为数不多的几个知道并且了解事实的人之一，但我没有发言权。  
我坐在边缘，一边是道德，一边是利益，一边是幻想，一边是现实。整个世界都在我的脚下，这一定是站在顶端的人的感觉。我非常清楚他们将会做出什么，我觉得自己彻底完蛋了。两边都在拉扯着我，我应该留下还是应该离去？黑暗看起来更加诱人了，它正在把我吸进去。  
我最终留了下来。今天是2017年7月12日，我称之为十周年纪念日。我打开了日记本，回首那些日子。  
 

 

2007年7月12日  
今天我们设法把不良资产倾销了出去，并不是全部，但足够我们生存下去。我们在销售中蒙受了巨大的损失，我们还做空了大量次级抵押贷款支持证券 (subprime mortgage-backed securities，MBS)，预计将抵消损失。  
另一轮裁员开始了。我仍在公司里，但我估计也呆不久了。  
 

 

2007年7月20日  
其他的一些银行在最后几天也开始采取了相同的措施，但这对于他们来说已经变得越来越难了，因为市场已经开始意识到了这个问题。  
 

 

2007年8月9日  
法国巴黎银行(BNP Paribas)暂停了三家对冲基金的取款业务。报纸援引“流动性完全蒸发”。这已经不是秘密了，有太多的次级抵押贷款违约。房价暴跌，我的一个朋友去了底特律访问，发现大部分的房屋都是空的，如果事态持续发展，要不了多久，房屋本身的价值就会低于抵押贷款(When housing prices began falling, these highly leveraged loans were quickly “underwater”, meaning that the house was worth less than the loan balance, and many homeowners decided to “walk away” or abandon their homes——and their loans.)，我怀疑丧失抵押品赎回权(foreclosure)是否真的能拯救他们。  
 

 

2008年3月24日  
即使在危机爆发之后，我们通过大量出售次级抵押贷款支持证券在上一财年获利甚丰。  
（噢！十年之后再回顾这件事，我们当时采取的措施的确拯救了公司。我们仍存在着，难道不是吗？但我不为我的所作所为而感到骄傲自豪。我误导了买家。我没有告诉他们我们正在倾销不良资产。当日，在“大减价”期间，我的客户根本就不知道我卖给了他们什么东西。然而批评我们从股市崩盘中获利？拜托，这都是在法律许可范围内的。回想当时, 美国证券交易委员会根本就没有法律法规去监督抵押贷款支持证券活动。）  
 

 

2008年9月15日  
雷曼兄弟(Lehman Brothers)今天申请破产了。这加剧了当前的危急，我们公司的生存能力再次受到质疑。  
（这确实是一个巨大的打击。这也是一个信号。之所以是他们破产而不是我们破产的原因，不在于我们最先发现问题并且最快采取措施，当然这也的确是一个非常关键的因素。原因还是在于他们在很长一段时间内误导了市场。它的行动很鲁莽，早在2003年，它的资产负债表显示杠杆比率为26比1，这在账面中就已经有所体现了。可当时谁知道报表之下真实的数字？现在我们都知道他们做了假账，一定程度来说这是非法的。他们故意在账目上做了手脚，隐瞒以及传播误导性信息，以保持资产负债表的良好形象。他们在每个季度末使用“回购105(Repo 105)”来增加现金，以使净杠杆看上去不错。这就是为什么在2008年9月10日，也就是在公布第二季度业绩的三个月后，他们宣布，本应达到约400亿美元的强劲流动性，却只有以20亿美元构成的资产可以轻易变现。  
 

 

2008年9月16日  
美国联邦政府今天宣布对美国国际集团(AIG)提供850亿美元的援助。在一轮大规模裁员之后，只有少数几个人留在了这一楼层。  
 

 

2008年9月21日  
摩根士丹利(Morgan Stanley)以及我们确认将会成为传统的银行持股公司，不过他们保留了投行部门。  
 

 

2008年9月23日  
伯克希尔·哈撒韦公司(Berkshire Hathaway)同意购买我们50亿美元的优先股。看起来公司需要资金投入了。  
 

 

2008年10月16日  
作为不良资产救助计划(Troubled Asset Relief Program)的一部分，我们从美国财政部(US Treasury)获得了100亿美元的优先股投资(preferred stock investment)。  
 

 

我合上日记本，基本就是这样了，但说句实话，我不认为我们给整个市场带来了风险。十年前我也是这么认为的，但现在从总体上来说，市场已经站在悬崖边缘了，次级抵押贷款持有者就像一阵风，没有一家公司强大到能够维持市场稳定。如果我们不这样做，我们将会成为失败的那一个，而这最终还是会影响人们，因为这就是现在真实发生的。  
诱因太多了，那些高风险又复杂的金融产品，人们甚至都不知道金融衍生产品(derivatives)是什么东西。未披露的利益冲突(Undisclosed conflicts of interest)，当然还有未披露的关联方交易(undisclosed related party transactions)，监管机构以及信用评级机构(the credit rating agencies)的失败，这些都是原因之一。不过最重要的还是市场本身。换句话说，是人类本身，即统治市场的人。这是人们的天性，人们想要住进大房子里，开他们买不起的豪车，这就是虚荣心。另一方面是贪婪。有些人的虚荣心助长了别人的贪婪。  
当市场良好而强劲时，每个人都能够赚钱，即便是最愚蠢的人，而且人们也不在乎你的行为是否违法，还是通过耍花招来赚得更多的钱。但问题是，我们成为了人们攻击的目标。次级房贷，没错我们的确是销售它们了，但你们是心甘情愿甚至急切的买家。买与卖，这就是市场，少了任何一方都不行。所有现在告诉我，这该怪谁？  
贪婪一直是最根本的驱动力，放在谁身上都适用。人们从来都是这山望着那山高，对自己的现状没有满意的时候。在我们的内心深处总有一种渴望，渴望更多，我们亲切地称之为冒险态度。这导致许多公司倒闭——Enron、WorldCom、HIH、AWA、Maxwell。这给公司治理拧紧了螺丝。但是公司治理从来就不是根本问题，也永远不会是解决问题的办法，这只是人们为自己找的借口。经过20年的公司治理建设，在一个个法案出台用于应对市场崩溃之后，再来看看我们现在所拥有的。审计只是一种保险，绝不是保证；萨班斯-奥克斯利法案(Sarbanes-Oxley Act)只会给公司带来困难，吓跑外国投资；欧元区国家也失去了货币主权和财政政策。  
市场规模越大越难以恢复，对家庭来说也是一样。这就是为什么我仍旧单身，因为我十年前就吸取了教训，而这就是我的答复。  
 

 

2017年7月12日  
十年是一个阶段，也是一个循环。经济危机每十年发生一次，从未有过例外。今天是2017年7月12日。我祝全球金融危机十周年纪念日快乐。


End file.
